


Like Real People Do

by Abundantly_Sure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But then rOUGH PINE, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I am Supercorp Trash, I would cry if this happened to me, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Soft Pine, There's some slight smut near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abundantly_Sure/pseuds/Abundantly_Sure
Summary: Lena Luthor is a very successful woman, but she is also a very stressed woman, and one of the best ways for her to de-stress herself is with music. She loves everything about it: the instruments, the vocals, the rhythm, the way it can make her feel. Lucky for her, she has a best friend who likes to make her playlists when she knows Lena's had a bad week.ORThe one where Kara and Lena are best friends who have unresolved romantic/sexual tension that is brought to light by a Hozier song on a rainy Friday evening in Lena's penthouse.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 528





	Like Real People Do

Lena was what you could call a slight workaholic, and with that came the overbearing stress of her job as CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company. She loved it, though, and she wouldn’t give it up for the world. She just needed to take time out of her days to try and de-stress herself. 

She had two ways that really seemed to do the trick: 

One, was drinking a glass of wine or whiskey while lounging in a bath filled with almost searing hot water, head laid back on a rolled-up towel, eyes closed. 

The other was music. Lena adored everything about music. The lyrics, the rhythm, the instruments, the voices. She found it all to be beautiful, and incredibly calming to just sit down and scroll through her music app finding new songs to listen to. 

Kara, her best friend, would know when Lena was having a particularly bad week and make her little playlists of songs she thought Lena would like. 

Lena found this incredibly sweet. 

Kara was the type of person everyone hopes to have as a best friend. She’s kind, warm, hilarious, thoughtful. She’s everything _good_ in the world, and Lena feels incredibly lucky to have her, which is why she never lets on that she knows Kara’s secret. 

She knows Kara is Supergirl, and it’s okay. She understands why Kara feels the need to keep it from her, and she recognizes that it’s not personal. 

They come from backgrounds that, while very different, are also very similar. Kara and herself were both adopted when they were young. They both had a hard time feeling like they fit in anywhere. They both didn’t make friends that easily throughout their childhood. They both came from things they would rather not think about, so Lena doesn’t pry, because she knows Kara’s Supergirl identity is part of her old world. The world she originally comes from, and she knows sometimes Kara just wants to be...Kara, so she lets her be just Kara whenever she’s with her. 

//

It was a rainy, slightly cold Friday in National City. Lena looked out onto her balcony from behind her floor-to-ceiling windows in her office at L-Corp and sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. 

Today had been hell. This whole _week_ had been hell. Everyone around her was going crazy, there were rumors being leaked about her and L-Corp as a whole all over every news station. It was bad. All she wanted to do was be good, and make this company good, and people just could not let her do that in peace...all because of her last name. 

She took a break from her brooding when she heard the buzz of her phone go off on her desk. She turned around, hoping to God it wasn’t someone else with news she really didn’t want to hear or read right now. 

A gentle smile formed on her face when she saw the text was from Kara. 

**Kara Danvers:** Hey, I know it’s been a rough week over there. Was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out later tonight, eat some junk food, listen to some muuuusic? I made you a new playlist that I think you’ll really enjoy. It’s a much softer vibe, so I think it’ll be good for calming you down. What do ya say? 

Lena’s heart fluttered a little. 

How did Kara always know exactly when she needed her the most? 

**Lena:** That sounds amazing, Kara. After the week I’ve had I could use some time with my best friend, and I can’t wait to listen to the playlist. Come to my place at around 8:30? 

Kara responded quickly. 

**Kara Danvers** : 8:30 sounds perfect! Get ready to lounge out and listen to some sweet, sweet tunes. See u then! 

Lena chuckled at the blonde’s last message and put her phone away. Today was going to be much easier to get through knowing she was seeing Kara later this evening. 

//

The day actually dragged on for what seemed like years, but that’s fine. It’s whatever. It’s over now, and Lena is at home, sitting on her couch, drinking a glass of wine when she hears a knock at her door. 

She opens it up to find Kara standing on the other side, rain jacket slightly dripping. She takes in the blonde’s wavy, damp hair, light makeup, the NCU sweatshirt she’s wearing under her jacket, her simple black leggings, and a bag filled with what Lena could only guess was a plethora of different snacks. 

Kara looked beautiful no matter what she wore. It was something Lena was highly jealous of, as it had been ingrained into her brain since she was 4 that Luthor’s were only to wear the “best” clothes. Not a hair out of place, makeup always perfectly done. It was exhausting. 

It was another reason she loved being around Kara. She didn’t have to keep up her CEO appearance. She could let her hair down, literally. Tonight, she was also wearing black leggings, and had on a pale pink, long-sleeved shirt that hung slightly off her left shoulder. 

“Hi,” Kara said softly as she stepped into the penthouse and shrugged off her jacket to hang it up. 

“You look comfy tonight...,” she said, and Lena noticed the quick once over the blonde gave her. It made her cheeks redden a bit before she replied, “yeah, well, you told me to be ready to lounge, and I honestly couldn’t wait to get out of my outfit from work today. You look very comfy, too. I love that sweatshirt.” 

“This thing?” Kara asked while pulling at the bottom of the shirt. “It’s just an old college sweatshirt, but I suppose it **_has_ ** cradled me through some very cold, winter nights.” She laughed and went to drop the bag of snacks on Lena’s coffee table. 

“I brought all the essentials,” Kara started. 

“I have chocolate chip cookies, a bag of that spicy popcorn you like so much, sour patch kids, twizzlers, potato chips. I know they’re your weakness. Aaaaand, potstickers from the takeout place down the road for me.” She smiled triumphantly. 

Lena laughed, “With all this food I’m going to begin to think you’re trying to fatten me up for some weird experiment.” 

“Not at all; your body is perfect. I would never try and change it.” Kara responded before her eyes widened a little. She snapped her mouth shut and began digging through the bag of goodies, placing each individual bag on the table. 

“Anyway! Come here sit down I wanna show you the playlist!” 

Lena, mind still trying to piece together exactly what Kara had said about her body, moved over to the couch and sat down beside the blonde. 

Kara moved so her right shoulder was touching Lena’s left, same with their thighs, as she opened her music app and scrolled until she found the playlist she was looking for. 

“Here it is!” she said excitedly. “Listen to the lyrics, okay? The instruments are beautiful in most of these, but the lyrics really make the songs.” 

So they did. They got through about 6 songs (all 6 of which Lena thoroughly enjoyed), all playing from Lena’s very expensive, very large Bluetooth speakers, and had settled into a comfortable position on the couch. 

Kara was laying down on her side, back to the couch, while Lena had her back to Kara’s front. 

It wasn’t unnatural for them to lay like this. They had become very close over the past 3 years, and Kara was a touchy person, and Lena, well, Lena enjoyed the warmth she felt every time Kara so much as grazed her fingers across hers, so laying like this was not out of the question. 

Kara’s right hand was absentmindedly playing with Lena’s fingers when the next song came on. 

“Listen closely to this one, Lena,” Kara whispered in her ear. It sent chills down Lena’s arms. 

The song started with a beautiful acoustic guitar melody, before a man’s deep, calming voice rang throughout the room. 

_I had a thought, dear_   
_However scary_   
_About that night_   
_The bugs and the dirt_   
_Why were you digging?_   
_What did you bury_   
_Before those hands pulled me_   
_From the earth?_

Lena’s back was pressed flush against Kara’s front, and she was able to feel the blonde’s heartbeat speed up. 

Kara’s hand had stopped its movements, and now she was just holding Lena’s hand in hers, her breathing a bit deeper than normal. 

_I will not ask you where you came from_   
_I will not ask and, neither should you_

Those two lines hit Lena like a bus, and she felt something come over her. 

Kara never asked about where Lena came from, unless Lena willingly was offering up information from her past, and Lena did the same to Kara. 

She moved out of Kara’s grasp and stood up in front of the couch, looking down at Kara, who had a puzzled, slightly sad look on her face. 

Before Kara could ask what Lena was doing, Lena blurted out, “Do you want to dance?” 

“W-what? Do I want to dance? With you?” The blonde stuttered. 

Lena chuckled through her nerves, “I mean, yeah, there’s no one else here, is there?” 

She extended her hand towards Kara for her to take. 

Kara, eyes slightly wide, took Lena’s hand and stood up directly in front of her. 

Lena pulled Kara towards the middle of the living room and put her arms loosely around Kara’s neck. Kara followed her lead and gently placed her hands on Lena’s hips. 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_   
_We should just kiss like real people do_

They were swaying slowly back and forth together, the picking of the guitar becoming slightly more prominent in the song, background vocals joining the rest of the ensemble. 

_I knew that look dear_   
_Eyes always seeking_   
_Was there in someone_   
_That dug long ago_   
_So I will not ask you_   
_Why you were creeping_   
_In some sad way I already know_

The lyrics were hitting very close to home regarding her and Kara’s relationship, and she had a feeling that Kara thought the same, which was why she made a point to tell Lena earlier to really listen to this particular song. 

The superhero's hands moved from Lena’s hips as she circled her arms completely around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Lena closed her eyes as she rested her head on one of her arms that was around Kara’s neck. She breathed in the scent of the blonde’s shampoo and suddenly everything was Kara. 

_So I will not ask you where you came from_   
_I will not ask and, neither would you_

There was those lines again. Lena started breathing faster as her emotions were taking over her brain. Kara squeezed Lena gently, and leaned her head so it was resting atop her own.

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_   
_We should just kiss like real people do_

Lena lifted her head from its resting place, effectively moving the blonde's head to a normal position again. They were still pressed against each other, swaying while the music played, and Lena looked directly into Kara’s eyes. Those ridiculously blue eyes that she can never, ever get enough of. 

“Kara...” Lena whispered, “why did you want me to listen so closely to this song?” 

Kara swallowed thickly, eyes flickering across Lena’s whole face before settling on her lips. 

_I could not ask you where you came from_   
_I could not ask_ _and_ _, neither could you_

“Because,” she whispered back. 

Lena’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Their faces were less than 2 inches apart; her skin felt hot wherever it had contact with Kara, and she was anxiously waiting for Kara to finish her sentence. 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_   
_We could just kiss like real people do_

_“That,”_ the blonde whispered as soon as the line ended. 

Lena didn’t care how impulsive this was. The music was still playing, now with only the background vocals filling in for the man. 

She leaned in and closed the gap between them. 

Kara took a sharp intake of breath before wrapping her arms even tighter around Lena. 

The kiss was soft at first, timid, but then Lena slid one hand into the blonde’s hair at the nape of her neck and tugged a little so her head went to the side for Lena to deepen the kiss. 

Kissing Kara was intoxicating, and Lena never wanted to stop, so she didn’t. 

Kara’s nails dug slightly into Lena’s back as Lena swiped her tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip. 

She immediately opened her mouth to give Lena access, and **_god_ ** was Lena a good kisser. 

Kara could taste the wine from earlier on Lena’s tongue and it was driving her crazy. She started walking forwards, hands gripping the brunette's sides, mouths still clashing together, until Lena’s back hit the wall with a thud. 

They broke apart for a second or two and looked into each other’s eyes, before immediately resuming the kiss. 

Kara had Lena pinned, and the blonde’s hands were going **_everywhere_ **. Lena still hand her hand buried in Kara's soft waves, and she let out a moan when she felt her leg being hoisted up around the blonde’s hip. 

Lena pulled the girl impossibly closer with her leg and bit down on Kara’s lip, pulling it back while letting her teeth scrape off of it. 

Kara seemed to enjoy that, as she all but let out a growl before ducking her head and beginning an attack on Lena’s jaw and neck. 

Lena can’t remember a time she’s been this turned on. All she can feel and smell and see is Kara. Her muscles incredibly evident every time Lena squeezes her arm or her waist or her _ass._ **Fuck** , she knew Kara had a nice ass, but she was not expecting grabbing it to feel like this. 

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Kara nibbled and licked and sucked on her neck, and her head was becoming foggy with arousal. 

“Kara,” the brunette gasped out. 

“Hmmm?” she practically purred in response. 

“We have to...we should stop b-before,” her words caught in her throat as Kara sucked exceptionally hard at her pulse point, “before this goes further.” Lena really did not want to stop, but she knew it would be for the best. Kara and her needed to talk about what was happening before it went any further. She didn’t want to mess this up (which is something Luthor’s are incredibly good at doing, especially in regard to relationships). 

Kara pulled back from Lena’s neck, breathing heavily. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yes, I agree,” she stuttered out, taking a small step back from Lena. Her lips were deliciously red and plump, and Lena wanted nothing more than to kiss them again, but she somehow refrained. 

“I think we should talk before we...” Lena trailed off. “We should be open and honest with each other. I want...if we’re going to do this, then I would like it to be the right way...no matter how badly I want to drag you into my bedroom right now.” 

Kara’s face turned a deep shade of red at that, which Lena found slightly comical, considering what Kara had just been doing to her mere moments before. 

“I completely agree...do you want me to go? Should I leave?” Kara asked with nerves evident in her voice. “I can leave if you want me to, I’ll understand.” 

“No! No. Not at all,” Lena rushed out in response. “I actually thought...maybe you’d like to stay? You can sleep here like you normally do. We don’t have to do anything, I just like sleeping next to you.” Lena admitted a bit shyly. 

“Oh...okay,” Kara smiled. “Yeah, that sounds really nice. I’ll go get changed, then.” 

Fifteen minutes later, teeth were brushed, comfy clothes were changed out for actual pajamas, and Kara and Lena were laying side by side in Lena’s exceptionally fluffy bed. 

“...Is it okay if we cuddle..?” Kara asked nervously. 

Lena laughed louder than she meant to. “Kara, you just had me pinned against a wall with my leg wrapped around you. I think it’s perfectly acceptable for us to cuddle.” 

“I guess you’re right,” The blonde said sheepishly. 

With that, Lena turned so Kara could wrap her arms around her from behind. 

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head before saying goodnight, and Lena couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy....giddy, almost. 

Lena Luthor may have a billion dollars. She may head a company at the age of 26, and she may be, technically, one of the most powerful women in the country, but none of that mattered to her right now, because she was pretty sure she just snagged the most priceless prize she could ever get. Kara Danvers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little one-shot I thought of while listening to Hozier's "Like Real People Do" (obvs don't own the lyrics within the fic).
> 
> Leave your comments they're what I thrive on and I need to know if I suck or not.
> 
> Love u thanks for reading!


End file.
